Les incroyables aventures de l'effroyable Severus
by Popee
Summary: Les incroyables aventures de l'effroyable Severus Rogue la terreur de Poudlard...TOut est dans le titre...suffit juste de cliquer et de lire....


**note de l'auteure** :

j'espère que vous apprécierez...Le genre est un petit peu bizarre... Mais immagi,ez juste que vous êtes en train de lire une page de magazine...Quant au professeur Rogue, c'est mon personnage préféré, je l'adore et le respecte... Cette fic n'est une qu'une possibilité de voir les choses autrement...

Vous inquiétez pas un de ces 4, je vais changé de genre et arrêter de faire des extraits de journaux intimes...

Pop, 1ière fan de R&R (Rogue et Rickman ou Rickman et Rogue si vous préférez...)

* * *

LES INCROYABLES AVENTURES DE L'EFFROYABLE SEVERUS ROGUE, LA TERREUR DE POUDLARD...

Vous êtes il jamais arrivé de croiser au détour d'un couloir une cape noire qui volait au vent? Non? En êtes-vous bien sûr? Ce n'est pas qu'une stupide cape comme les autres, sous cette cape se cachent des heures entières d'un travail (récompensé), sous cette cache se cache une effroyable créature au nez aquilin et aux cheveux gras, sous cette cape se cache... l'effroyable professeur Rogue, le maître des potions de la très réputée école de Magie et de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard... Et oui, c'est bien lui... Noir... ce mot serait parfait pour le définir, noir comme son humeur, noir comme ses yeux, noir comme ses cheveux, noir comme ses habits... Mais attention pas n'importe quel noir.. Ce n'est pas un noir comme le pantalon qu'on adore et qui devient gris à force de le laver, ce n'est pas un noir ébène non plus... Ou un noir pur, qui a quelque valeur… C'est juste noir... Un noir bien ordinaire, pour aller avec une personne ordinaire... Mais est-il bien si ordinaire que ça? Rogue ce n'est pas seulement une cape noire (un physique, et/ou une couleur caractéristique) mais aussi une voix, une voix de ténor, terrible qui fait trembler les murs, qui fait évanouir les premières années, qui fait hérisser tous vos poils le long de la colonne vertébrale... Severus, un prénom peu commun pour une personne peu commune... Il s'est toujours dit que ses parents avaient dû avoir le sens de l'humour le jour de sa naissance... Le professeur Rogue, ayant pris conscience de sa récente notoriété a accepté de nous révéler ses secrets… Voici en exclusivité, et rien que pour vous, un morceau de parchemin provenant de son très cher compagnon : le journal intime… Désormais vous ne pourrez plus le regarder comme avant…

6h00

Lever assez difficile… Surtout quand je pense aux deux heures de préparation intensives qui m'attendent… D'abord l'habillage… Comment vais-je m'habiller ? Vais-je mettre mes habits du début du mois ou des propres ? Vais-je mettre un caleçon ou pas ? Après une mûre et tumultueuse réflexion, je décide de reprendre ceux du début du mois… ça évitera d'en salir d'autres… Etant donné qu'aujourd'hui c'est le 25ième jour du mois, il est donc temps que je me décide à prendre une douche… Je me dirige, pour se faire, vers la salle de bain, traversant par conséquent la chambre… Dix minutes plus tard, je trouve (enfin) cette pièce, salle qui ne sert décidément pas souvent… Après avoir pris une douche assez rapide, deux minutes 30 chrono en main, je me faufile à pas feutrés hors de la « salle interdite » … Je sens qu'aujourd'hui ça va être LA journée de ma vie… Et puis comme me disait Mamoon : « Un Rogue propre en vaut 2... »… Je suis donc deux fois plus chanceux aujourd'hui… En pensant à Mamoon, je me souviens qu'elle me disait aussi que « la vie c'est comme une boite de chocolat… faut pas tout manger en une seule fois… car sinon gare aux dégâts… »

Enfin cessons d'égarer les moutons… Il est grand temps que je fasse mes exercices quotidiens… Et oui, à votre avis comment ma cape fait-elle pour virevolter au vent sans qu'il y ait la moindre bise? Ben en tout cas c'est pas par magie mais plutôt grâce à un travail acharné quotidien de la vie de tous les jours… Je dois donc passer des heures et des heures devant mon miroir, à la faire virevolter… Vous mourez d'envie de savoir comment je réussis cet effet spectaculaire qui inspire aussi bien la reconnaissance que la peur ? Vous voulez que je vous le dévoile? Manque de chance, je ne vais malheureusement pas vous dévoiler mon secret de polichinelle… J'ai envie d'éviter les plagias…. Et puis croiser tout le temps des gens qui essayent de faire virevolter leur cape dans la rue, ça ne me botte pas… Imaginez vous voyez des dizaines et des dizaines d'imbéciles totalement pathétiques qui essayent de faire leur cape, en essayant d'imiter un grand de ce monde, et qui finissent par ressembler au pathétique Superman, homme qui porte des collants avec n slip par dessus…Ce serait démoralisant… Je préfère donc rien dire aux gens quant à ma technique, comme ça ils ne tenteront même pas de m'imiter…

8h01

Comme quasiment à tous les cours, je commence par faire une entrée fracassante... C'est évidemment la seule façon pour que ces bêtas m'écoutent un temps soit peu... Sauf que bien sûr cette entrée en la matière est généralement suivie d'un bref retour rapide et douloureux à la réalité... Ainsi, mon heure de gloire passe bien vite... Donc comme tous les matins, j'arrive, les élèves sont déjà dans la salle, j'ouvre la porte rien qu'avec mon esprit et avec la Force, mais celle-ci au lieu de s'exploser contre le mur comme elle devrait le faire, préfère faire mine de s'ouvrir... Et paf, lorsque moi, j'avance pour rentrer dans la salle de classe, mon fin nez se retrouve écrasé contre le bois de la porte... Dans ces cas là, je suis obligé de ramasser ma baguette magique qui s'est échappée malencontreusement de ma main au moment de l'impact avec la porte, et lorsque je me relève après avoir récupéré mon précieux outil de travail, le rideau que forment mes cheveux me tombe en plein sur le visage... Et pouah la vache! Je vous jure que ça pue.. Je devrais sans doute me laver plus souvent les cheveux... Une fois par mois ne suffit apparemment pas, faudra donc que je pense à me les laver plus souvent, une fois toutes les 3 semaines devrait suffire...

Essayons une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir cette porte, cette fois j'utilise la formule magique adaptée, la force ne me suffit malheureusement pas... _Alohomora…_ la porte s'ouvre et vient s'exploser conte le mur, le silence se fait dans la salle.. J'adore ce moment où tout le monde me regarde, bouche grande ouverte, avant de se retourner vivement pour sortir parchemins et plume de leur sac... Et comme toujours, ce moment de gloire éphémère s'estompe bien vite au profit de la dure réalité... Tandis que je triomphe, la porte se referme rapidement, bien avant que j'aie eu le temps de m'avancer suffisamment dans l'allée faisant virevolter ma longue cape noire.. Ainsi, j'avance de quelques pas, et hop, je me retrouve tiré en arrière comme si un sortilège agissait sur moi... Ce sortilège s'appelle PUTN DE PORTE QUI REVIENT A SA PLACE INITIALE POUR FAIRE DES ECONOMIES DE CHAUFFAGE A DEUX MORNILLES... Je suis donc obligé, de décoincer ma cape de la porte, tirant un peu sur le tissu et le déchirant à quelques endroits... Mais heureusement que cette stupidité temporaire peut s'inscrire dans mon plan machiavélique... (_petit rire diabolique_...) Ainsi les élèves, ne pouvant pas risquer de se retourner de peur de croiser mon regard implacable, se demandent tout bêtement ce qui se passe, pourquoi je mets tant de temps à arriver à l'estrade, et surtout quel mauvais coup je vais bien pouvoir leur faire... Ils n'osent pas bouger de peur d'être transformé en statue... Un jour, ils tremblaient tellement de peur, que quand j'ai commencé à parler, 3 se sont évanouis, 4 ont sali leur pantalon et 1 a vomi.. Bref, c'était le bonheur total (enfin si l'on ne tiens pas compte les odeurs)… Je suis enfin reconnu de tous… Cette fois-là, c'était des premières années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle... Malheureusement, aujourd'hui je ne suis pas devant le même public, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur...

Bon, trêve d'anecdotes croustillantes, revenons à la leçon d'aujourd'hui.. Oh non j'avais oublié, je suis avec Potter et Malefoy.. Y'en a un qui est impotent, et l'autre il est raide dingue de moi... Pitié.. Allez plus que 2h00 à tenir… La chère potion que mes amis les empotés vont essayer de réaliser tant bien que mal est la potion la plus facile de tous : la potion de sommeil… S'ils n'arrivent pas à la faire : c'est vraiment que c'est des boulets….

8h30

J'ai fini d'expliquer la partie théorique et de faire mes dernières recommandations… Les élèves ont recopié le protocole… Place à la partie expérimentale… Celle que je préfère… Je ne fais strictement rien, à part critiquer… Mon petit plaisir personnel… Que c'est gratifiant de venir terroriser ses pauvres bêtes sans défense… Et puis entre nous, si je n'étais pas là pour rabattre leur caquet, le monde ne pourrait tourner rond… Oh mais c'est pas bien ça : la Granger aide le Longdubas… C'est mal…

9h45

la vache… 1h45 qui est passée vraiment rapidement… pour une fois… J'ai dû réprimander une vingtaine d 'élèves (sur 24)… dix se sont mis à chialer, un s'est enfui… Et dire que c'est des 5ième année… Pathétique… Tiens j'ai pas été voir Potter de l'heure… Comment ai-je pu oublier ce balafré ? Ah oui c'est vrai c'est de la faute à Londubat… Si ne s'était pas coupé avant, j'aurais fait chialer Potter.. Et dire que c'est le chouchou de Dumby… Une petite nature ce Potter, je vous dis…

Je m'approche donc de Potter à pas feutrés… J'arrive par derrière… Il y a un silence total, c'est tendu… Je regarde pas dessus son épaule… Sa potion est claire… Beaucoup trop à mon goût… Et au moment où j'aillais subtilement lui crier dans les oreilles, il mis l'ingrédient qui fallait pas : l'ingrédient de trop… La catastrophe était inévitable, j'ai dû pousser le bambin par terre afin qu'il ne soit pas blessé… Mais attention ne voyez pas quelconque signe de gentillesse de ma part… C'est juste que s'il ce débile avait été touché, j'aurais dû remplir des tonnes et des tonnes de parchemin pour rien… D'un autre côté il serait mort j'en aurais été débarrassé… J'aurais rempli des parchemins pendant un long mois… Mais j'aurais eu 2 bonnes années tranquilles..

L'explosion du chaudron a fait que je me suis retrouvé de la tête au pied recouvert d'un liquide visqueux… Heureusement que ce bêta n'a pas réussi la potion sinon je serais tombé raide de sommeil au sol… Malheureusement sa potion s'est transformée en potion de surexcitement… Résultat tandis que je grondais sur le Balafré, j'étais obligé de répéter mais phrases en double… ça donnait un truck du genre : « espèce d'incapable… espèce d'incapable… vous auriez … vous auriez pu…pu… faire plus…faire plus attention…attention….Ce n'est pas marrant…ce n'est pas marrant… »… Bref je suis passé pour un parfait imbécile… Le pire c'est quand j'ai voulu jeté un sort à tous les Gryffondors , ça faisait un truck du genre «Tarentarentatallellegragra… » résultat au lieu que tout le monde se mette à danser dans une danse solitaire et effrénée, une vache apparu en plein milieu du cachot… Mon ego en a pris un sacré coup….

Et puis étant recouvert de potion, si je veux qu'elle cesse de faire effet je dois absolument, me laver…et comme on dit chez nous : douche deux fois par jour, malheur pour toujours... Je suis donc dans la mouise aujourd'hui…

Si vous voulez connaître la suite des aventures du terrible maître des potions, n'oubliez pas de lire le prochain numéro…Vous serez comment le professeur se débarrassa de la potion sans avoir à prendre une autre douche… Vous connaîtrez aussi pourquoi le professeur Rogue compte très peu d'ami parmi ses collègues… Et surtout vous en saurez plus sur Mamoon…

* * *

Jespère que vous avez apprécié...

Je tiens à remercier : le professeur Rogue...

les personnes qui ont pensé à mon annif

les personnes qui ont lu la fic

les personnes qui ont lu et souris pendant la lecture...

les personnes qui ont lu et qui ont ri...

les personnes qui ont lu et qui se sont écroulées par terre (comme disait Mamoon : "le rêve c'est quelque chose de bien tant que bien mais dès que c'est mal, ben c'est plus vraiment un rêve...mais c'est un cauchemar...Laissez donc moi vire mon rêve...putn de mde...")

les personnes qui ont lu et exquisé un sourire

les personnes qui ont pris la peine de lire jusque là...

les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews...

je ne remercie pas : celles qui ont critiqué juste pour le plaisir de critiquer (ça c'est la tâche de Rogue, alors laissez lui son plaisir..)

celles qui me laissent pas de reviews (quelles soient + ou -)...

le BAC Blanc qui approche et que j'ai pas encore commencé à réviser...

Pop : 1ière inconditionnelle et seule fan de R&R : ROgue et RIckman ou Rickman et ROgue si vous préférez...


End file.
